mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Cailan Imirick
Cailan Imirck is a former soldier who has since been missing, presumed dead for several months. He has subsequently become a Custodis and is one of the new group of Custodi native to Barvos. Events prior to his transport aboard the ark have left Cailan with severe psychiatric trauma. In order to avoid facing the memories of what has happened, Cailan subconciously believes that he is little more than fate's will - and that the "real" Cailan has been long since dead. Despite being a fomer soldier, Cailan has lost some of his training and skills - the knowledge repressed along with his memories of the traumatic events. Early Life Cailan was born in the coastal city of Alphaious, north east of Sarluka. As a child, Cailan was described as being both hyperactive and curious. During his education, he became more and more fascinated with both construction and combat sports - taking up martial arts in his teens. In his early twenties, Cailan qualified as a mechanical engineer and joined the Dalanain Air Force as an engineer after a few years working as an apprentice for one of the larger construction firms in Northern Dalania. Military Service - Arsinos Cailan joined the Dalanian Air Force in his late twenties and handled the transition from civilian to military life well, becoming accustomed to his position easily. His position as an aircraft engineer meant that he was regularly stationed on Aircraft Carriers and was selected to work aboard the ABC Vexus - a presitigous position, given that this was the first Dalanian Airbourne Carrier to begin military duties. Imirick served aboard the Vexus during a number of significant battles involving Dalania, including, most notably: the Battle for Amun-Seth - culminating with the Vexus persuing a large contingent of the Steel Tide all the way to Ptolomey's Gate; in asssisting the defence of Lupaia, helping to repel the Kanish invasion; and in the battle for Bananalon, until the Vexus fell from the sky under Stahlian guns. Failed Defence of Bananalon ''Main Article: The Flight of the Damned '' Dalania was granted Bananalon by the UN without any anticipated cue, something which angered some of the neighbouring nations - especially the expansionist Stahl Federation . Initially, the People's Republic of "Andy" attempted to capture land within Bananalon to serve as a staging ground for their war against the Federation, though they were quickly denied this ground. Then, some months later, Dalania recieved a request - Stahl wanted to consolidate ground against the percieved threat of the growing URPA . When Dalania refused to grant the land to Stahl, an otherwise unexpected invasion began, cutting through the underdeveloped regions. The Dalanian force stationed there was minimal at best, and though able to hold the first wave of invaders the army was pushed back. As the larger Stahl Air Force won the battle for control of the skies the remaining Dalanians were cut off, left isolated and pinned down for several months. Even in such a dire scenario, the Dalanians held strong, able to prevent a total collapse surviving until the so called "Day the World Died ", when a group - considering itself the "Regiment of the Damned " made a break for Loveshack as the Stahl moral collapsed following news of a commencing nuclear war. The majority of the group made it safely to Loveshack, only to find the world had fallen apart during their isolation, and that they would be joining Railas Davion and the Proficient Council aboard the ark, in search for a new home amongst the stars. Disappearance Once the Dalanian team left the ark, the group made for the east, forming the settlement of Esterriver on the eastern coastline of the island upon which the ark had landed. Only a few weeks later, Cailan - after numerous reports of unusual behaviour (and likely psychiatric instability) – vanished, leaving everything he owned behind aside from the clothes he had been wearing at the time and his combat knife. Following the ork raids – and a subsequent conflict with Aprillia over the disappearance of Helena Diamond – the DSI01 regiment found a small camp by a river, left in ruins following signs of a significant fight. The only thing to note however, was Cailan’s ID tag, lying at the base of a tree amongst the rubble. Cailan had been here; he was long gone by now. Custodis Kidnapped by the orks as they had attacked the island, Cailan found himself held with a number of others , bound for Ogrimmar. All but one appeared to have some Arsinosian connection. The last, however, was a child – named Zero . Eventually, after days of travel, the group found themselves in a small village, where they would first encounter the Black Angels Drevonia and Damian “The Beastmaster” Butcher . After a taunting conversation with the warp witch, the group were all executed by Damian. However, the group all “awoke” shortly after, dug from their shallow graves by a desperate Zero . They had ascended; someone had made them Custodis . Cailan’s powers centralise around the ability to absorb incoming energy (from any strikes, projectiles or powers), and use the energy against his opponents. Personality Prior to his breakdown in Bananalon, Cailan had shown himself to be a highly motivated individual, and though the friendships and familial relationships he had were as good as could be expected, he would prefer to focus on his work than socialize where possible. If he had a partner, he never brought them up to his colleagues, though they did not make it aboard the ark – and likely died in the nuclear strikes against Dalania. Following his breakdown, Cailan’s mind has taken measures to “defend” itself from the trauma of reality. To his own mind, “Cailan” is dead – dying as he slept when the nuclear war began – in his place, “fate” has taken control, determined to use its new agent to protect the future. Attempting to come to terms with his ascension then merely purged the last remnants of Cailan’s humanity. While he does not show much emotion, frequently merely displaying a visage of impassivity, Cailan has on occasion made joking remarks following stressful scenarios (the most notable being following the fight in quarantine) in an attempt to ease tension amongst the group. Cailan is drawn to the helpless and desperate – be it from his new personality or his unconscious recollection of his time in Bananalon – and is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of others, even in questionable circumstances. His abilities, in combination with this outlook, make Cailan an effective front line for the allied Custodis, able to withstand a hefty punishment while being able to return his own. Category:Dark Avengers